America's Random Unoffical Holidays: Aug 27th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: The first is what could be a long series of random one shots. On this day England comes over to discuss business only to find that America made some odd plans for the day. As if he needed more proof that the kid wasn't right in the head.


Whee! This is my first (and not the last) Axis Powers Hetalia fic! I personally blame this bit of randomness on the morning radio. It was their announcement that started all of this! Well… that and this one flyer…but more about that next fic!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally wish I owed Hetalia, but sadly, I don't.

Additional note: I find my mind to be a weird and scary place sometimes.

**Bubble Gum Appreciation Day**

Aug-27

England rang the door bell again, grumbling a little. He had told America more than once that he needed to discuss some business with him today. Finally, America answered the door, grinning like a loon for a moment. Then the smile died down a bit as he started chewing on some bubble gum.

"Hey England, come on in, want some gum?" America asked cheerfully as he held the door open for England and waved him in.

"No thank you. It's easier to get work done when one isn't smacking on chewing gum," England said as America led him down the hall to the somewhat messy study, already annoyed by the chewing.

America plopped down in his chair, blew a bubble and let it pop. "Alright, your loss. So what did you wanna talk about?"

England frowned but sat on the other side of the desk, pulling out some notes. Over the next several minutes, they discussed what England's boss had sent him to talk about. It really was something that shouldn't have taken very long or been very tedious but America's constant chewing and blowing of bubbles was getting on England's nerves; though it really wasn't slowing them down… much, still annoying though.

"Will you stop that infernal chewing for a few minutes so we can finish this?" England finally snapped.

America rolled his eyes and, rather then throw his gum away, moved it under his tongue. England scowled disapprovingly but forged ahead. The sooner they finished, the sooner he could get away.

They were wrapping things up, a thing for which England was grateful because he was about to strangle America who kept moving the piece of gum to different places in his mouth as they talked, when the doorbell rang. America grinned and jumped up to answer the door, already chewing again. England sighed and shook his head before gathering up all his notes and following his annoying brother-son. When he stepped out into the hallway he found his other brother-son and his pet standing in the hallway chatting excitedly with America. Canada noticed him as he came down the hall.

"Ah, England! Hello," Canada said, holding his bear closer, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Canada," England said with a nod. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, America invited me over for a bubble gum blowing contest," Canada explained with a laugh.

England blinked at them, his eyebrow starting to slide upwards on it's own.

"It's a rematch! Last year his bear won, but I'll win this year!" America exclaimed, striking a 'heroic' pose.

"Are you going to join us, England?" Canada asked.

"No…"

"I will compete."

"Awesome!"

"Hey, Tony."

England looked behind him to find that damn gray walking down the hall. A tick began to form in his right eye.

"Alright you twat, what the hell's going on here?" he snapped at America. "You've been chewing on that blasted gum for the last several hours and now you're talking about a contest where you're determined to beat a fucking bear!"

America blinked at him. "Eh? Didn't you know England? It's Bubble Gum Appreciation Day!" America told him cheerfully, seeming surprised that England didn't know this simple fact of life.

England just stared at him in disbelief. In fact, he stared for so long that America began to laugh nervously. Finally, England's gaze shifted from America to Canada.

"He's serious?"

Canada giggled and nodded. England's gaze dropped down to the miniature polar bear only to discover that it was blowing a bubble that was currently the size of it's head and growing. The thought of trying to get all that sticky mess out of the creature's fur made him groan. He still remembered that molasses incident a few centuries back. He was still pretty sure it was America's fault somehow. He had been happy to dump that clean up job on France when he'd snuck by to try and "be a good papa" as he'd put it. But the memory still haunted England. He shuttered and stomped passed the North American brothers and out the door muttering to himself about molasses, bubble gum, stupid children, made up holidays and messes.

"See ya, England!" America called after the fuming blond.

Tony moved to stand next to Canada, nodding a greeting to Kumajiro who had managed to get all the gum from the bubble back into his mouth without any getting on his fur.

"How long do you think it will take him to notice?" the little gray asked the bear.

"About the time the car starts down the driveway," Kumajiro muttered.

"What did you do?" the brothers chorused, America crouching down to be level with the visitor.

"Slipped a pack of gum into his jacket pocket," the gray stated with what could have been a smug expression.

At the same time an explosion of muffled cursing echoed into the house. The brothers laughed and America high-fived Tony.

"That was so awesome," America told him between chuckles.

This time, it was easy to tell that Tony was smirking, "Thanks."

America then sprang to his feet and pointed dramatically at Kumajiro. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, I will finally beat you!"

The bear smirked, as well as it could, "You're on!"

* * *

So there ya go. A short and somewhat random fic about a real unofficial holiday! I swear it's really. Google it. Anyway, reviews'd be nice. Either way I shall continue to forge ahead in this wonderful series! Tootles!

Version 1.2: Ok, this is just a minor grammatical/spelling fix. Don't learn English by phonics! Never! I blame it for my general fail at my own language! Anyway…look for me again around the 18th of September.

Version 1.3: Again tiny tweaks to the words. Mostly the fact that I had the wrong months. Sad ain't it?


End file.
